


2013/08/20 Word of the Day: Psaltery

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [64]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/08/20 Word of the Day: Psaltery

**Author's Note:**

> Psaltery  
> an ancient musical instrument consisting of a flat sounding box with numerous strings which are plucked with the fingers or with a plectrum.

This birthday, far more than any of her other birthdays, is Rapunzel's favorite.

She's out!

She's free!

She's seeing the world for the first time and it's greater and more exciting than she ever imagined.

When they finally enter the city, it's buzzing with energy. There is music and dancing, flowers and food, books and people! There are so many people!

She wants to stay here forever. Her heart is so full of happiness, it feels like it will burst right out of her chest.

She looks over at Eugene and she can tell he feels the same.


End file.
